


Till Death Tears Them Apart

by Azreael



Series: Little Bird [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sad, life story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azreael/pseuds/Azreael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wasn't the type of guy that Andrew Eames went for, in fact, he was far from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Tears Them Apart

If you could see, the beast you made of me

I had it in but now you set it free

Howl- Florence + The Machine

***

Arthur wasn't the type of guy that Andrew Eames went for, in fact, he was far from it. He was so uptight and cold. Eames usually just stuck with the one-night stands. When he found himself falling for Arthur Smith, it scared the hell out of him. When Arthur finally let him in, it felt as if his whole life had been flipped over.

***

Eames wasn't the type of guy that Arthur went for, let alone associated with. Eames was the type of guy that Arthur only put up with hen he had too. To put it bluntly, Eames annoyed the hell out of Arthur. When he found himself falling for Eames he almost ran away, almost.

***

When Eames asked Arthur to marry him he never thought that Arthur would say yes, not in a million years. The point man is cold and calculating. He wouldn't risk being with Eames. It was too dangerous, could cost him his life. No Arthur was safe, Eames was not. Asking Arthur to marry him was a huge mistake. Arthur would never say yes. It was much to his surprise when he did.

***

When Eames asked him to marry him he was beyond surprised. There aren't really any other words to describe it. He hadn't seen it coming. He didn't have any time to think about what he might say if that question was ever asked. That is what a point man does, thinks about everything in advance. So why hadn't he thought about this? He couldn't marry Eames. Eames is a forger, a liar. You can't trust a liar. Eames seemed just as surprised as Arthur when the word "yes" tumbled out of his mouth.

***

On their wedding day Eames wasn't sure if Arthur would actually show up. Arthur seemed too good to be true. The rough edges on his totem checked multiple times, this is reality. Reality, reality can only mean hurt. Dreams are perfect. In dreams anything you want can happen. There is never the need for disappointment. Everything happens the way the dreamer wants it to. So as Eames waited for Arthur in the small church just outside of Los Angeles with the Cobbs, Ariadne, and Yusuf, he almost wished that this was a dream because that way, there would be no doubt that Arthur would walk through those double doors. That small, nagging, desire was swept away when the double doors burst open and in walked the point man.

"Sorry I am late."

***

The day had finally came, that day he is supposed to get married to Eames. It didn't seem real. He was getting ready for his wedding to a particular forger. Arthur who likes safe and predictable chose the dangerous and chaotic one. If you had told Arthur two years before that this day would come he probably would have shot you between the eyes.

One glance at the clock set off a mental alarm in the man' s head. He is running late. The point man known infamously for always being early is late.

He hurried and jumped in the car. He knew Eames would be freaking out about now. The only thing he could do now was get to the church and hope that he made it there in once piece.

When he got there he could all but run into the church.

"Sorry I am late."

***

It was a rainy and cold night the day she was born. They got the call while they were in a hotel in Mombasa at 2 in the morning. They took the first flight out in the morning to Boston. They named her Alexa. The second they got the call she only changed their lives for the better. Through all of the ups and downs of her childhood and teen years nothing bad ever came from her. They grew up to be a happy family.

***

On the day of their funeral it was a bright and sunny day. The best day he had seen all spring. That day their bodies were put in the earth next to each other where they will lay for the rest of eternity together. It had been a chance drive by and nothing more. It had nothing to do with the "not strictly legal" business that they left behind many years ago. His heart has been torn into too many pieces to put back together. Now that his husband and daughter are dead, there is nothing left in this reality for Andrew Eames.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that i wrote when i felt like filling in small pieces into Arthur and Eames' life story. I may or may not write more chapters going into detail for each bit. There is a short sequel which is posted in this series. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
